


Hidden Deep

by Delanach



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Het and Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-19
Updated: 2012-03-19
Packaged: 2017-11-02 05:05:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/365295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delanach/pseuds/Delanach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Jess finds out that Sam had a crush on a guy when he was younger, she coaxes the details out of him in bed.  All the details.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Deep

**Author's Note:**

> Mentions of 15 year old Sam's fantasies about Dean. Inspired by a prompt I read on one of the kink memes a while back. I couldn’t find the original prompt again, but it was something along the lines of “Jess finds out about how Sam really feels about his brother and isn’t horrified by it”. Oh, and ask anyone, I don’t write het, but apparently now I do. Kind of.

Even after a year together, Sam and Jess were still learning each other, still finding little kinks and ways to get each other off that they hadn’t tried before.

Until Jess confessed to a shaving kink, Sam had no idea how hot it would be to have her shave his three day growth of beard off, which led to more shaving of other parts which had Sam spurting over her hand before she’d finished.

One night, a little drunk and a little high, lying naked together on their bed, Jess asked him if he’d ever kissed another guy.

“No.” Sam shook his head.

“Have you ever wanted to?”

“No.” But this time Sam squirmed uncomfortably and Jess grinned. She moved closer and stroked his cheek, kissing him softly. When he went to kiss her back, she pulled back a little and looked deep in his eyes.

“Tell me about him. The guy you wanted to kiss.”

“I didn’t want to kiss him.” Sam looked down and Jess could see that it would take some coaxing to get him to talk.

“Please, Sam.” She kissed him again, whisper light, and pouted. “Tell me what you wanted from him.”

“I … I wanted _him_ to want to kiss _me_.”

“Why is it such a big secret?” Jess put her hand on Sam’s thigh and trailed her fingers slowly upward.

“He was older than me, four years older.” Sam felt lightheaded, finally saying it out loud.

“Was he hot?”

Sam nodded.

“Tell me.” Jess coaxed.

“He was tall, taller than me back then. Short hair, lighter than mine hair and green eyes.” Sam bit his lip and Jess kissed the side of his face. “He wore this beat up leather jacket and scuffed jeans and he always smelled … he smelled of leather and oil and car polish.”

Sam remembered Dean’s scent from nights spent curled around Dean’s back when John had left them alone again and Sam couldn’t sleep.

“How old were you when you first wanted him to kiss you?”

“Jess?” Sam tried to edge away but she grazed her fingernails over his nipples making him groan and he gave in. “Fifteen. I was fifteen. He was my hero, and I couldn’t think of anyone else.”

“Did you ever think about him doing more?” Jess couldn’t help getting turned on at the thought of a younger Sam lusting after his hero.

“No.” Sam shook his head.

“Sam? Please?” She lowered her mouth to where her fingers had been teasing and sucked on one hard bud of flesh, flicking her tongue over the sensitive tip.

“Not when he was awake, it would have been too … intense. He would have known.”

“How would he have known?” Jess’s free hand caressed Sam’s balls, curious why Sam would need the guy to be asleep before he fantasized about him.

Sam shivered at the touch, his thoughts slipping to forbidden places, places he hadn’t let his mind wander to in a long time.

“He just would. He always knew what I was thinking.”

“Always? You knew him that well?”

Sam nodded, hissing as her deft fingers stroked his shaft.

“He’s my brother.” Sam turned his head away and waited for her to yell, to tell him that he was disgusting for thinking about his brother like that.

But she stayed where she was, the sinfulness of how Sam felt about Dean, the brother she had never met turning her on more than she knew it should have. Her hand moved slowly up and down his cock.

“What did you really want him to do to you, Sam?”

Sam groaned and bit his lip hard, shaking his head, but Jess wasn’t about to let it drop now.

“Tell me, Sammy, what did you want Dean to do to you? Did you want him to suck you?” She lowered her head to his groin and lapped at the swollen head of his dick.

“Ah, god, yes, I wanted him to suck me, lick me, wanted to come in his mouth and watch it dribble down his chin and I wanted … I wanted …”

Jess sucked on two of her fingers and slipped them down between his ass cheeks.

“Tell me.” she moaned and sucked on the head of his cock.

“I wanted to get on my knees for him, wanted him to touch me, finger me open, pull me open so wide … I’d seen him fuck girls before and I wanted it to be me. Wanted to be so open and ready for him that he could slide his cock straight inside me, all the way.” Now he’d started to let out everything he’d kept hidden for so long, Sam couldn’t stop, and Jess pushed two fingers inside him. “I’d lie in one bed while he was asleep in the other and push my fingers inside myself, dream that he’d slip into bed with me and fuck me, hold my wrists down to the pillow and take what he wanted.”

Jess sucked on his cock, moaning around it at the obscene pictures Sam was painting for her. She pushed her fingers deeper and Sam almost sobbed as he writhed on the bed.

“Want … want him to fill me, want to feel him shoot his load inside me and feel it leak out of my ass …” He jerked hard as Jess’s fingers raked over his prostate and he could feel his orgasm building.

She didn’t fail to notice that the way Sam was talking about it had changed. She slipped another finger inside him, wanting to hear more.

“Imagine that he’s here, Sam, that it’s his fingers pushing into you, forcing you open.”

“No …” Sam whimpered.

“Yes” Jess whispered over the head of his cock. “It’s okay, Sammy.”

“I can’t, I … “ He bit his lip and shook his head, not wanting to let it out.

“You can, Sammy, for me. Please? Say his name for me.” She wrapped her lips around him again, sucking him down.

Sam thrashed on the bed, head tossing from side to side. He felt her fingers probe deeper, pushing in and out of him as if he was being fucked. An image sprang to Sam’s mind, an image of a man who’d never want him like this. But in his mind, the green eyes darkened, and a hand reached for him. Dean whispered his name, kissed him, and Sam couldn’t hold back.

“Dean! God, Dean, fuck me, please, make me come, Dean, please …”

Jess twisted her fingers inside him, and he came, pumping come down her throat, screaming his brother’s name.

 

Jess didn’t need to get there, she’d gotten high enough on the whole forbidden fantasy of it, but for Sam, it hadn’t all been fantasy. He curled up on the bed with his back to her and she wrapped herself around him, burying her face against her shoulder.

“’m sorry.” His voice was small, unsure.

“Don’t be sorry, baby. It’s okay.”

Jess slept curled around him all night, holding him tighter when he mumbled in his sleep. It was soft and slurred, but one word was unmistakable.

“Dean.”

Jess quelled the spike of jealousy she felt. She’d pushed Sam until he’d spilled his hidden fantasies and she couldn’t help but wonder what the fall out would be.

 

The next morning, Sam was quiet, as if he was waiting for her to mention the night before, but she didn’t. His miserable face, accentuated by the shadows under his eyes spoke volumes. After a breakfast shared in silence, she cleared away her plate and hugged him from behind as he still sat at the counter. She kissed the back of his neck, nuzzling through his hair.

“Love you.” She softly murmured the words and Sam took a shaky breath, his hand running along the arm she had wrapped around his waist.

He smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes, and she wondered how much damage had been done. Several times over the next few weeks, she almost suggested he see someone, a professional, but found it too hard to bring the subject up so she let it be.

In bed, Sam took control. No longer was there any teasing or testing limits unless they were hers. He focused on getting her off, making it last until she begged and pleaded, licking her until her thighs quivered and she couldn’t help pulling on his hair, demanding just that little more until she crashed over the edge, her whole body trembling. Then he’d fuck her, holding her hands down to the bed, waiting until she was almost there again before letting go, riding her hard until she screamed as he came.

Three weeks later, Jess woke to find Sam talking to a stranger in their kitchen.

Despite the way Dean was very open in his appreciation of the Smurfs on her t shirt, when Sam went to stand beside her, Dean’s focus was somewhere else entirely. And there was a tension in Sam that went way beyond being surprised by his brother in the middle of the night.

When Sam left, she kissed him, and watched him walk away from her towards the big black car, towards Dean.

Too late she understood that some things should never be coaxed into the open.

Days later, pinned to the ceiling, she died watching Dean pull Sam away from her, knowing that if she’d lived, eventually, it would have happened anyway.

  



End file.
